gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:609NO$CENT!/Songliste zu GTA V aufgetaucht. (Spoileralarm)
thumb Okay es ist lächerlich aber ein großer Teil des Soundtracks wurde wohl vorab durch Spieler in Großbritanniens enthüllt, nach dem sie sich Teile des Spiels im Store schon vorab runterladen konnten und danach die Daten abgriffen. Es war wohl eine Panne bei der Freischaltung des Vorbestellfunktion im PSN, welche wohl dafür sorgte, dass der Vorabdownload sofort startete, ohne dass dieser dafür ein bestimmtes Datum erreichen musste. Rockstar behauptete in einem Kommentar auf ihrer Seite zwar, dass man den angeblichen Leaks nicht trauen sollte, es ist aber unglaubwürdig, da GTA V nun wohl ganz aus dem Store genommen wurde. Insgesamt wurden unzählige Audio- und Videodateien abgeschöpft. 'WARNUNG! ' Angeblich wurden sogar die Audiodateien vieler Cutscenes abgegriffen, wenn ihr also im Internet nach weiteren Details sucht, könnte es euch die ganze Story verderben. Die Liste (Auf Ausklapen klicken) West Coast Classics (classic hip hop) Host: DJ Pooh Tracklist: *2pac - Ambitionz Az A Ridah *N.W.A. - Appetite For Destruction *N.W.A. - Gangsta Gangsta *c walk - Kurupt *DJ Quik - Dollars and Sense *Snoop Dogg - Gin N Juice *King T - Played Like A Piano' *Geto Boys - Mind Playin' Tricks *Tha Dogg Pound Ft. Mack 10 - Nothin' But The Cavi Hit *Too $hort - So You Want To Be A Gangster *Snoop Dogg Dr. Dre - Still D.R.E *Snoop Dogg Dr. Dre - The Next Episode *Mc Enit - straight up menace *The Dogg Pound - What Would You Do *Kausion - What You Wanna Do (Ft. Ice Cube) *Ice Cube - You Know How We Do It Soulwax FM Host: Soulwax *Mim Suleiman - Mingi *FKCLUB - The Strange Art (In Flagranti Remix) *Matias Aguayo - El Sucu Tucu *Joe Goddard feat. Valentina - Gabriel (Soulwax Remix) *Daniel Maloso - Body Music *Green Velvet & Harvard Bass - Lazer Beams *Zombie Nation - Tryouts *Goose - Synrise (Soulwax Remix) *Tiga - Plush (Jacques Lu Cont Remix) *The Hacker - Shockwave (Gesaffelstein Remix) *Pulp - After You (Soulwax Remix) Non Stop Pop FM (pop/dance) *Robyn - Every Heartbeat *Rihanna - Only Girl (In the World) *Modjo - Lady *Britney Spears - Gimme more *Kelly Rowland - Work *Petshop Boys - West End Girls *All Saints - Pure Shores *Mis-Teeq - Scandalous *Moloko - Time Is Now *Amerie - One Thing *Fergie - Glamorous *Hall And Oates - Adult Education *Corona - Rhythm Of The Night *Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You *Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall In Love *Wham! - Everything She Wants Rebel Radio (Country) *Ozark Mountain Daredevils - If You Wanna Get To Heaven *Hank Snow - It Don't Hurt Anymore *Johnny Paycheck - It won't be long (and I'll be hating you) *Johnny Cash - General Lee *Willie Nelson - Whiskey River *Jerry Reed - You Took All The Ramblin' Out Of Me Vinewood Boulevard Radio (alternative rock) Hosts: Nate and Steve *Sam Flax - Fire Doesn't Burn Itself *Metz - Wet Blanket *Ceremony - Histerya *Bass Drum of Death - Crawling After You *Shark? - California Grrrls Electronic/Chillwave/Ambient radio station: *Cashmere Cat - Mirror Maru *The Hics - Cold Air *Inc - The Place Everything else: *Foreigner - Dirty White Boy *The Cult - Rain *Steve Miller Band - Rock 'N Me *Elton John - Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting *Greg Kihn Band - The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em) *Julian Lennon - Too Late for Goodbyes *The Doobie Brothers - What a Fool Believes *Kano - Can't Hold Back (Your Loving) *One Way - Cutie Pie *Rick James - Give It to Me Baby *Evelyn "Champagne" King - I'm in Love *Eddie Murphy - Party All the Time *Stevie Wonder - Skeletons *Kleer - Tonight *D Train - You're the One for Me *Bob Seger and The Silver Bullet Band - Hollywood Nights *Youth Brigade - Blown Away *The Germs - Lexicon Devil *The Weirdos - Life of Crime *Black Flag - My War *Descendents - Pervert *Circle Jerks - Rock House *T.S.O.L. - Abolish Government/Silent Majority *Suicidal Tendencies - Subliminal *Fear - The Mouth Don't Stop (The Trouble with Women IS) *Kendrick Lamar - A.D.H.D *YG - I'm A Real 1 *Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons Remix) *The Game - Ali Bomaye (Explicit) ft. 2 Chainz, Rick Ross *Hackman - Forgotten Notes *Bernard Wright - Haboglabotribin' *Taana Gardner - Heartbeat (Club Version) *Zapp - Hearbreaker. Pt. 1, Pt. 2 *B.T. Express - Do It *Aaron Neville - Hercules *All Saints - Pure Shores *Muse - Madness *Ab-Soul – Illuminate (Thank you xl2onald) *All Saints - Pure Shores *Mis-Teeq - Scandalous *Inner Circle - Bad Boys (hahaha, perfect song.) *Marlena Shaw - California Soul *Outkast - Elevators (Me & You) *Regulate - Warren G and Nate Dogg *Smokey Robinson- Cruisin *B.T. Express - Do It 'Til You're Satisfied Quelle: gtaforums.com (Die Liste wird dort ständig erweitert) Kategorie:Blog-Beiträge Kategorie:GTA Wiki News